Elvin Demigod (An EragonPercy Jackson Fan Fiction)
by AdurnaWeasley
Summary: I don't own any characters except Adurna, Gülia, and Sofós. The rest are owned either by Christopher Paolini or Rick Riordan depending on the character.
1. Chapter 1 (Me, An Elf?)

"Adurna!" I heard my brother call out from behind me.

"Yes, Percy?" I asked irritated.

My brother has a tendency to irritate me for no reason, usually asking if I've found where my mom came up with my name from, or why my ears are pointed. I've gotten rather tired of it in the past three years since I first came to Camp Half-Blood.

"What has you all in a snit? I have good news."

Leave it to Percy to ask that, so I replied snottily, "And what, pray tell, is this good news?"

"I asked Annabeth to marry me! She said yes!"

Wow, he finally got up the nerve to ask her. They've only been dating since they were what, sixteen. Anyways, so that's like ten years of dating before my idiot brother finally asked her to marry him. I mean, I guess the first two years of their relationship, they were too young, but after that, eight years of time when he could have asked her.

"That's great, Percy," I replied happily.

"I know, oh, and there's some guy with a giant blue dragon hanging out around the border. He looks kinda like that guy from the dragon movie you made me watch."

As soon as my brother quit talking, I was off. I didn't even wait to answer him, or to see if he was going to follow me. It only took me around two minutes to reach the border where Thalia's Pine stood tall and proud. Standing on the other side was an Elvin man and a giant sapphire blue dragon.

"Eragon?" I asked unsure if my dreams of the Inheritance Cycle being true had finally happened.

"Yes, I am Eragon, and you are?" the man stated calmly.

"Adurna Aiedailsdaughter, daughter of Poseidon god of the sea," I probably shouldn't have mentioned father, but I felt as if I should trust this man who stood with a dragon. "Would that be Sapphira Bjartskular?"

I gestured towards the dragon, and Eragon nodded, "How do you know us? We are not of this world."

"A series of books written by one who dreamt of your struggle with Galbatorix. But come, come. I Adurna daughter of Poseidon give you Eragon Bromsson and you Sapphira Bjartskular permission to enter Camp Half-Blood. The barrier will let you through now."

Eragon and Sapphira stepped past the barrier and into camp. Eragon expressed his thanks, "We could not find any way past that invisible barrier. It is a spell like none we have ever encountered."

"I understand, Argetlam."

Just as Sapphira was entirely through the barrier, Percy arrived winded, "How on Earth do you run so fast, Adurna? Sometimes I wonder if you're not a Nymph. Who's that?"

"Percy, this is Eragon Shadeslayer and Sapphira Bjartskular of Alagasëa. Eragon, Sapphira, this is my elder brother Perceus Poseidonson."

"That's not my last name," Percy protested.

"Where they come from, Percy, there are no last names only the father's name and son for men and the mother's name and daughter for women as well as any titles they have acquired. Such as, Eragon Bromsson Shadslayer Shur'gatl Kingkiller."

"Oh," Percy replied with a dumb look on his face. Then again, Percy always had a dumb look on his face.

"I prefer not to use the title Kingkiller," Eragon stated.

I bowed my head, "Of course, Argetlam. Why exactly are you here? I am sure you have much to do in Alagasëa."

"I was sent here to find new riders, or so I presume. A shimmering disturbance in the air dropped me here."

"Oh."

Suddenly there was a powerful mind brushing against the barrier I set in my mind, 'I mean you no harm, little one. I only wish to speak with you.'

"I wouldn't ignore a dragon if I were you," Eragon suggested.

I opened my mind, and the powerful presence of Saphira entered my mind, 'You're an Elf!' She exclaimed.

Eragon looked me over, and smiled when he noticed the points on my ears, "Yes, an Elf indeed, but something else as well. It's not human."

"What do you mean, an Elf? I am a demigod daughter of Poseidon. The first daughter to be born to him in over a century."

'There are no gods, little one,' Saphira insisted to me.

"Percy, go see if you can get Mr. D to come over here, and bring Chiron if you can," I told him.

Percy did as I asked, then I turned to the pair of Dragon and Rider, "Never say that there is no such thig as gods to me again. I have just sent my brother to find our resident god at the camp. He's here as punishment from Lord Zeus king of the gods."

Eragon nodded, "Tell us about your gods."

I explained as much about the Greek gods and the demigods and monsters and all other information I felt they needed to know about concerning Greek Mythology as I could before Percy ran over with Mr. D and Chiron in tow.

"This had better be worth disrupting my nap, Peter Johnson," Mr. D grumbled.

"Mr. D, Chiron, I want you to meet Eragon and Saphira. They do not believe that gods exist," I said as they neared me.

"Don't believe gods exist, eh. Then what do you think I am? A filthy mortal?"

"Now, now, Dionysus. They are not from here, and therefore do not understand that which we know to be truth," Chiron chided.

"What are you?" Eragon asked Chiron.

"I am a Centaur, dear boy," Chiron calmly replied.

"How do I know that this man is a god?" Eragon asked pointing at Mr. D.

"Can a mortal such as yourself summon a goblet of wine whenever you want, like so?" Mr. D asked as he summoned a goblet of wine.

I glared at Mr. D as Eragon stated, "As long as I know the correct words, yes." Eragon spoke a few quick words in the Ancient Language, and an exact replica of the goblet of wine appeared in his hand. "Any other questions? Oh, and I am not exactly mortal. I can be killed, but as long as I do not recieve a fatal blow, I will live on forever."

"Mr. D you should not have that," I stated. "Remember your punishment?"

"You do not need to remind me April," Mr. D growled.

Eragon cocked his head in confusion, and I answered his unspoken question, "Mr. D likes to purposly call us by names other than our own."

"Oh," Eragon nodded.

"Eragon, view my memories, you will see that there are gods. Trust in my memories. I know that to tell you in the Ancient Language would only prove that I believe it to be true," I told him.

"As you wish."

I steeled myself to recieve Eragon's mind into mine, and found it's depth refreshing. The only mind I had ever touched before was my mother's, and her mind was not quite as vast as that of the rider who stood before me. Eragon sifted through my memories about the gods, and as he searched, I could feel him becoming more and more convinced that I was right. As he pulled his mind away, I smiled at having been the victor in this battle of the witts.

"So, do you believe me now?" I asked.

Eragon nodded, and gave Mr. D a slight bow, "My appologies for doubting you."

Mr. D harumphed and walked towards the Big House with Chiron leaving Percy and I with Eragon. Percy explained that he needed to talk with Annabeth, and excused himself. I smiled, my brother knew I wanted to be alone with Eragon and Saphira.

"Do you have any Eggs?" I asked quickley.

Eragon smiled at my enthusiasm, and pulled a dragon egg out of Saphira's saddle. The egg was emerald green with a hint of silver marbled through it. I immediately reached out to touch it, and when it came into contact with my skin, it began to hatch.


	2. Chapter 2 (Gülia)

The egg furiously rocked back and forth while emitting a high pitched squeaking sound. The sound continued to grow in volume until the egg exploded, and an emerald green dragon with silver eyes came out. The dragon was as long as my arm and about as thick around as my thigh.

"She's beautiful," Eragon commented.

I nodded and smiled at the small dragon, "How do you know it is a she?"

"The scales around her eyes. On a female, they're triangular, and on a male, they are round like all the other scales. What do you wish to name her?"

I thought of the few Ancient Language words I knew, and as I sifted through them, I found one that fit her perfectly, "Gülia, Luck. Here on earth, the color green is associated with luck, and it was pure luck that you showed up so that she could hatch for me, so her name is Gülia."

"The name does seem fitting, why don't you see if she likes it?"

"How?" I asked feeling stupid.

'Touch her so that your link may be created, then once your link has been opened, tell her through your mind,' Saphira said knowingly and somewhat proud.

I did as Saphira suggested, and placed my hand on Gülia's scales. There was a feeling of fire which raced across my palm, then it cooled, and I felt a mind touching mine. The mind was small compared with the others I had touched, and I instantly knew it was Gülia.

'Hello, Gülia,' I mentally said to her. 'Do you like that name? Gülia?'

Gülia hummed and showed a sense of pleasure within our shared mind space.

'It would seem my daughter likes her name,' Saphira told me. 'She looks much like her father, only brighter.'

"Gülia is your child, Saphira?" I asked incredulously.

'Yes, she is the only child of Fírnen and I who has hatched as of yet. I layed three eggs after Eragon and I left Alagaësia, and she is the first to hatch.'

"It is an honor to be the rider of the child of Saphira and Fírnen, I shall care for her well. Now, I wish to show you what it is like to be a demigod."

Eragon nodded, and I picked up Gülia before leading Eragon and Saphira through Camp Half-Blood. First I showed them the cabins which they found to be the oddest assortment of buildings they had ever seen. Saphira especially liked the Poseidon cabin, and when I told her that was where I stayed with my brother, she seemed pleased that Gülia would be staying there. The next place we went was the arena where Percy was showing a group of Aphrodite girls the proper use of a sword which was not an easy job seeing as all they wanted to do was look at their reflections in the shiny metal. I laughed when I noticed that he wasn't the only one struggling with them as Piper was allso trying to teach them.

"Use your charm speak, Piper," I suggested as we got closer. "It'll work better with that bunch of girls."

"Already tried, but as soon as I quit talking, they go back to looking at themselves," Piper replied. "My sisters are just hopeless."

"No kidding. Just give up then; it'll be far easier. You and Percy could spar. Show Eragon and Saphira how we demigods fight."

"I'd rather spar with Eragon," Percy suggested. "I'd like to see how good this Dragon Rider is with a sword."

"I accept your challenge, Poseidonson," Eragon smiled.

Eragon pulled out Brisingr, and running his fingers around the blade of the sword, Eragon muttered, "Gëuloth du knífr."

"What are you doing?" Percy asked.

Once Eragon was finished dulling his sword, he replied, "I just dulled my sword so that it will not harm you. Is that not common practice here?"

"We do not have any means to dull the blades of our swords. We merely have to be careful to not kill one another," Percy replied.

"I can dull your sword as well, if you like," Eragon suggested.

"No, I will fight as I always have. I will never dull the edge of Anaklusmos. To do so would be to subject myself to the potential of losing battles with monsters, and in those, it is life or death."

"As you wish, but Brisingr will remain dulled as I do not wish to kill you. My blade's keen edge is far sharper than any other as it was made in the Elvin way imbued with magic."

"As you wish," Percy replied, and the pair of them stood in ready position. The two circled each other trying to find a weakness in the other's stance. I could see my brother's calculating gaze as he tried to disipher how best to attack his opponent the way Annabeth would. On the other hand Eragon stood facing his opponent with a look of peace upon his face as if this battle were nothing.

Percy was the first to strike as he made a headlong dash at Eragon in attempt to strike at his head; Eragon quickly parried the blow and made his own strike towards Percy's legs. Percy just barley swatted Brisingr's keen edge away, and Eragon agin attempted an attack this time swinging for Percy's shoulder. The blow made contact and Percy cried out in pain, and I could see the arrogance fade from his expression. The two pulled away from one another, and Percy recalculated the speed of this elf-like man. The pair circled once, twice, and Percy attempted another attack feinting at Eragon's right before attacking his left. I could see that Eragon was not fooled by Percy's trick as he quickly raised his sword to block the attack to his left. After that, Eragon threw a series of attacks keeping Percy on the defensive until he could find a way past Percy's guard. Just such an opportunity presented itself to Eragon as Percy lifted his sword a little too high. At that moment Eragon flicked his sword is such a way that threw Riptide to the ground.

Once Riptide was no longer in Percy's possession Eragon used Brisengr to pin Percy to the ground by his throat, and he wispered,"I win."

Eragon rose to his feet and assisted Percy in doing the same.

"You faught well Shadeslayer," Percy said humbly. "I wish I had your speed."

Eragon smiled and the horn sounded for lunch.


	3. Chapter 3 (Sofós)

After the feast, Ginny and I were led up to the Gryffindor common room. The room was huge with drapes in the colors red and gold, and of course there was the fireplace which was amazing. The red headed prefect informed us that the girls' dorm was on the left, and being as tired as I was, I rushed straight up while other girls chose to mingle in the common room. As I found my bed, I also noticed that I wasn't the only girl who had chosen to go to bed.

"Why'd you come up here already?" Ginny asked me.

"I'm extra tired," I replied. "Would you like to see what's in my bag now?"

"Yes," Ginny exclaimed silently.

I placed the bag on my bed and opened it so that Ameria could crawl out of it. She crawled over to me and I placed my hand upon her head.

Ginny gasped, "It's a dragon."

"Her name is Ameria. I found her egg jsu before I left for the train. She hatched on the way."

"You're not supposed to have a dragon. It should be sent to Romania with the other dragons. My brother Charlie works with dragons there."

"I can't loose her. Don't tell anyone about Ameria, please. We have a special bond, one I can't explain. I feel like if we're separated..."

I couldn't explain exactly what my bond with Ameria felt like. It was something new, but I knew it was special.

"I won't say anything, but be careful. She's not supposed to be here."

"I will," I told Ginny as I showed Ameria an image of her crawling under the bed and staying there. Ameria did as I showed her, and I crawled into bed.


End file.
